LustClan and TomClan - The Great War
by Mmm-Lemons
Summary: LustClan and TomClan had always worked paw-in-paw, even if one didn't quite agree with the others' ideals. What had bound them together - mating - became the cause for a massacre.
1. Allegiances

**Allegiances**

 **TomClan**

A Clan centered around mating, but rather than allowing female warriors, apprentices, or leaders, they keep all female kits born as slaves or toys, depending on their beauty and appeal. They kidnap wandering she-cats when given the chance and occasionally receive "gifts" from LustClan, usually a pregnant toy of theirs.

 **Leader**

Hawkstar (Brown tabby tom w/ blue eyes)

 **Deputy**

Darkflame (Dark grayish-black tom w/ amber eyes)

 **Toms**

Iceshadow (Black and white cat w/ icy blue eyes) (Apprentice: Debrispaw)

Raccoonstripe (Brown and black tabby w/ amber eyes) (Apprentice: Mudpaw)

Turtleshell (Tortoiseshell w/ green eyes)

Birchfrost (White and tan spotted w/ blue eyes)

Foxleap (Ginger w/ green eyes) (Apprentice: Ghostpaw)

Elkfall (Tan tabby w/ amber eyes)

Moleclaw (Brown/cream w/ olive eyes) (Apprentice: Tigerpaw)

Holloweyes (Large black tabby w/ blank yellow eyes)

Cougarswipe (Violent tan spotted tom w/ green eyes)

Goldeneye (Warm brown tom w/ one black paw and amber eyes)

 **Apprentices**

Debrispaw (Gray tabby tom w/ deep blue eyes)

Mudpaw (Brown/dark brown tabby tom w/ green eyes)

Ghostpaw (White silky tom w/ silvery eyes)

Tigerpaw (Brown splotched tom w/ gray-blue eyes)

 **Slaves**

Fawn (Tan, cream, and white she-cat w/ deep blue eyes)

Dream (Silver she-cat w/ icy blue eyes)

Destinyblaze (Former kittypet & LustClan Toy; brown and reddish tabby she-cat w/ fierce yellowish-green eyes)

Amber (Ginger tabby she-cat w/ green eyes)

Snowypaw (Mudpaw's virgin sister; white she-cat w/ brown splotches and blue eyes)

Applepaw (Ghostpaw's virgin sister; silver and ginger she-cat w/ amber eyes)

Cherrytail (Only surviving non-virgin TomClan she-cat of full TomClan blood. Calico she-cat w/ green eyes; fertile)

 **Personal Toys**

Feather (Petite silver and white she-cat w/ blue-gray eyes; Owner: Hawkstar)

Heather (Brown and cream she-cat w/ mint eyes; Owner: Darkflame)

Icicle (Pure white she-cat w/ icy blue eyes; Owner: Foxleap)

 **Kits**

Frostkit (Pale silver she-kit w/ mint green eyes.) (Mother: Icicle) (Father: Foxleap)

Flarekit (Ginger she-kit w/ dark blue eyes) (Mother: Icicle) (Father: Foxleap)

Bearkit (Large dark brown tom-kit w/ green eyes) (Mother: Icicle) (Father: Foxleap)

Hopkit (Cream tom-kit w/ gray-blue eyes) (Mother: Cherrytail) (Father: Darkflame)

Midnightkit (Dark speckled tom-kit w/ amber eyes) (Mother: Cherrytail) (Father: Darkflame)

Tearkit (Silver and ginger tom-kit w/ brown eyes) (Mother: Cherrytail) (Father: Darkflame)

 **LustClan**

Another Clan centered around mating, but more relaxed and enjoyable. She-cats and toms can be anything they want. While LustClan does kidnap rogues, loners, and kittypets for breeding, they don't throw their she-kits into the breeding/toy den the moment they're weaned. The only reason a LustClanner would be in the toy den would be if he or she committed an act of treason.

 **Leader**

Silverstar (Silver she-cat w/ olive eyes)

 **Deputy**

Narrowclaw (Brown tabby tom w/ blue eyes)

 **Warriors**

Honeylark (Honey she-cat w/ amber eyes)

Tidalrose (Black she-cat w/ a rosy underbelly and deep blue eyes)

Twistedgaze (Gray tabby tom w/ one white paw and yellow eyes) (Apprentice: Lilypaw)

Tatteredpelt (Brown tom w/ matted, mangy fur and striking amber eyes)

Jaydive (Blue-gray tom w/ bright blue eyes) (Apprentice: Lilacpaw)

Stormleaf (Silver tom w/ leaf-green eyes) (Apprentice: Ashpaw)

Duskflight (Brown tom w/ hints of a reddish color. Blue eyes) (Apprentice: Hillpaw)

Redscar (Ginger tom w/ green eyes and many scars from fox attacks when he was a kit)

Ashenrose (Cream and brown dappled she-cat w/ bright green eyes)

Moonclaw (Black she-cat w/ gray paws and markings and sickly green eyes)

 **Apprentices**

Lilypaw (Cream and black spotted she-cat w/ pale blue eyes)

Lilacpaw (Medium brown she-cat w/ white and black dapples and amber eyes)

Ashpaw (Dark gray tabby tom w/ dark green eyes)

Hillpaw (Cream tabby tom w/ light mint eyes)

Snowpaw (Light gray she-cat w/ white paws, ears, and tail-tip; Bright blue eyes)

 **Queens**

Dawnrise (Calico she-cat w/ blue eyes)

Gingerheart (Fiery ginger tabby she-cat w/ green eyes)

 **Kits**

Daykit (Golden tabby tom-kit w/ deep turquoise eyes) (Mother: Dawnrise) (Father: Duskflight)

Rosekit (Calico she-kit w/ amber eyes; infertile) (Mother: Dawnrise) (Father: Duskflight)

Hearthkit (Calico she-kit w/ blue eyes; fertile) (Mother: Dawnrise) (Father: Duskflight)

Grizzlykit (Deep brown tabby tom-kit w/ dark blue eyes) (Mother: Dawnrise) (Father: Duskflight)

Winterkit (White tom-kit w/ pale green eyes) (Mother: Gingerheart) (Father: Stormleaf)

Leafkit (Brown tabby tom-kit w/ golden-orange eyes) (Mother: Gingerheart) (Father: Stormleaf)

Bluekit (Blue-gray tom-kit w/ dark blue eyes) (Mother: Gingerheart) (Father: Stormleaf)

 **Toys/Breeders**

Misty (Silvery-blue she-cat w/ green eyes)

Gray (Gray tabby tom w/ baby blue eyes)

Creamnose (Former LustClanner; cream she-cat w/ mint eyes and rosy nose)

Shark (Dark gray-blue tom-cat w/ deep gray-green eyes)

 **Taking Applications for:**

 **TomClan (Toms only) (NEEDED MORE THAN LUSTCLANNERS)**

 **LustClan (Preferably warrior toms and/or apprentices. I will take two she-cat warriors.)**


	2. Form

**Form**

Name:

Clan: (TomClan/LustClan)

Rank: (For TomClan: Warriors and Apprentices only) (For LustClan: Tom Warriors and Apprentices; I will be accepting two she-cat warriors.)

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Appearance/Description:

Gender: (TomClan: TOMS ONLY) (LustClan: Preferably toms, but I will accept two more she-cat warriors.)


	3. Ice x Flare (Rape) Hawk x Frost (DubCon)

Let all toms old enough to mate gather under the Highbranch for a Clan meeting!" Yowled Hawkstar, voice booming and strong.

A spectrum of cats washed out of dens through the bramble-enclosed camp, with only two remaining behind near a secluded tunnel towards the back.

"As you know, TomClan's oldest litter of kits just turned six moons old. We were

provided with only one tom, but Foxleap is the father - one tom should be more than enough."

A few toms chuckled at the joke, one even cooing back, "He's so massive the one tom might as well be three!"

Hawkstar cleared his voice. "Thank you, Foxleap, for giving to us your kin. Two she-kits will be heading to the slave den today, and one tom will be going to the apprentice den," he said when the laughter died down.

"Foxleap!" Darkflame, Hawkstar's deputy, called. "Bring in the kits!"

A large ginger snout poked out of the nursery, carrying three kittens in his mouth. Gently setting his prized tom-kit down, he grinned up at the leader. The shes were plopped onto the ground less-than-kindly.

"Bearkit, you have reached the age of six moons."

Bearkit seemed to be very excited. He bounced up and down, hardly able to contain himself. After all, he would only get to become an apprentice once!

"Do you promise to uphold TomClan's code, and do you swear to mate many she-cats in your apprenticeship?"

"I do!" Bearkit exclaimed. All eyes were on him - and the large kit loved it.

"Then, with the power of MatingClan, I christen you Bearpaw. As you, of course, know, you will remain an apprentice until a she-cat bears one of your tom-kits or you have brought back a slave for us. Your must obey your mentor at all times - he will tell you who to mate and how to mate until you are a warrior."

Bearpaw nodded eagerly. He hoped his father would mentor him. Foxleap knew several things about mating - he'd already shown him how to thrust properly and taught him about the anatomy of toms and she-cats alike.

He was disappointed to hear that his mentor would be Iceshadow, but he was happy at the same time. Iceshadow had had two litters of kits already, and he could most certainly pass down some techniques.

"I hope that Bearpaw becomes just as precise as you, Iceshadow. Foxleap, bring us three slaves for the celebration!" Hawkstar chortled, dismissing Bearpaw's father.

"Now, you two she-kits," said Darkflame, hopping down from his spot beside Hawkstar, "will become apprentices as well."

The she-kits exchanged confused and excited glances.

"We do?" Asked the silvery white one, Frostkit.

"Oh, yes! Because you're virgins and six moons, you're apprentices. She-cats don't get mentors, though," Darkflame purred. "You'll be sent to the slave den with the rest of your worthless kind. However, TomClan code requires an initiation ceremony, and Hawkstar insists on giving purebloods Clan names, so…"

Flarekit and Frostkit both appeared very puzzled, but Hawkstar leapt down and tapped the dark ginger on the head.

"This one is quite beautiful, like her mother. Shouldn't we put her in with the Toys?" Asked Raccoonstripe cautiously. He had approached Frostkit and was now examining her thoroughly.

"Hmmmm," Darkflame pondered. "I suppose we could have a poll, but I'm seriously not seeing it. Another Icicle?" He chuckled to himself.

"I suppose. All who think Frostkit is pretty enough to go to the Toy den, move to the left side. Those who think she isn't, move to the right."

Darkflame smirked when only a few toms remained on the left side of the camp.

It probably wasn't that Frostkit was ugly - she had dazzling, silvery-white fur and the palest green eyes. The reason so many cats moved to the right was most likely because they didn't need another Icicle in the Toy den.

"Then it is decided. Frostkit, you will now be known as Frostpaw. May you be mated as a pitiful slave for the rest of your time. Darkflame, hold her still."

Frostpaw whimpered in Darkflame's grip, her light eyes full of horror and sadness. The poor virgin was terrified of what was to come.

Hawkstar prowled around Flarekit, seemingly deep in thought.

"The ginger should definitely go in the Toy den. I've never seen such a pretty red," said a tom from the right side of camp.

A murmur of agreement swept across the camp, and Hawkstar nodded his agreement. "Flarekit, you will now be known as Flarepaw. You're in a much better position than your sister, so you had better be thankful. I've decided that you'll belong to Iceshadow, who has sired two litters of kits and will have more with you."

A few cats looked away enviously, but otherwise, there were cheers.

"Iceshadow, please claim Flarepaw as yours."

Iceshadow stepped forward, bowing his head. "Thank you, Hawkstar. Now, kit," he said, sitting down in front of the statue of a cat. "The initiation ceremony is simple. Do you know what to do?"

Flarepaw shook her head vigorously, worriedly. Would she get in trouble for not knowing? Were they going to kill her - or worse?

Iceshadow sighed. "Of course not. That's okay, though, I suppose."

Hawkstar nodded in approval from the side. "I will perform the initiation ceremony with Frostpaw. The rules are simple. Obey us."

The she-cats' ears were pinned to their heads. Flarepaw looked ready to flee or attack, her fiery blue eyes insanely wide and her claws unsheathed, gripping the ground.

Frostpaw was the opposite. The runty kit was trying to make herself even smaller, as if she could disappear from view.

Whatever was going to happen, they knew they weren't going to like it.

Iceshadow hovered over Flarepaw's front and nudged her mouth with his member. "You _will_ do as _told_ , Flarepaw. Right now, I'm telling you to open your mouth and suck."

Flarepaw, confused and unsure, hesitantly took the tom's cock into her mouth. She didn't really like the taste, but she continued swirling her little kit tongue around the tip.

"I said suck," Iceshadow said, forcing the member in further. "Don't make me hurt you."

Flarepaw swallowed drily and began sucking on the disgusting dick in her mouth, swirling her tiny pink tongue occasionally. She was an amateur, but Icicle, Flare's mother, was a natural mater - part of this action felt easy and ordinary.

Iceshadow gasped quietly and shoved his throbbing, hardening member further into her mouth, deepthroating her.

Flarepaw choked and tried to run, but Ice grabbed her by the nape of her neck and forced her to continue.

Frostpaw watched with terror evident in her pale eyes, and when she turned back to Hawkstar to say something about this mistreatment, he shoved his own member into her mouth.

Iceshadow's groans grew louder as he thrust into Flarepaw's mouth. The barbs on his member scratched at her gums and tongue, leaving the kit crying as she tried to obey her new owner. He was much too big for the kit, and much too fast, but she managed to find an easy pace. As she tightened her mouth around the cock, Iceshadow released a load of cum into her throat.

She choked, trying to spit it all out. It was horrible! Horrible! But Ice held her down and growled menacingly.

She got the picture and forced herself to swallow his seed without vomiting. She ended up gagging - it tasted and smelled very bad - but managed to hold up.

"Very good, slut. Was that really your first time? I bet you've been sucking lots of warriors, haven't you?" Let's get you to the Toy den, Flare. I can't wait to fuck you."

Flare could only hold her tears until she was in the den.

Her sister was still outside, and she would probably never see her again.

Some of the toms were masturbating to the show.

Frostpaw's mouth was magic on Hawkstar as she weaved her tongue around his huge cock, popping her mouth occasionally. Her eyes were wide and scared, but a primal instinct inside of her liked this, liked the moans Hawkstar was making.

She didn't want this, but at the same time, she did.

"That's right, Slutpaw, keep it up. I bet you love this, don't you? You love sucking my cock, choking on my dick? Ohh, I wanna fuck you till you bleed!" Hawkstar picked up the pace of his thrusts, Frostpaw bobbing her head with him.

She hated herself for enjoying this. She hated Hawkstar for forcing her to suck him off.

She moaned with him as he reached his climax and unleashed a load of come into her mouth.

She swallowed it with shame, disgusted…

And pleased.


End file.
